


Яelieve

by iceyly



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceyly/pseuds/iceyly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot, Link Joker spoilers – Miwa won’t allow Kai’s ambition to remain unfulfilled. He wouldn’t be able to call himself his buddy otherwise after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Яelieve

**Author's Note:**

> Finally bringing this over from Tumblr. I’m probably still not nearly as sorry about this as I should be. No wait, I am. This is near-shamefully self-indulgent. 
> 
> Beware of spoilers for Link Joker Hen. Also actual KaiMiwa. Because RMiwa is horrible and threw platonic out of the window.

The world seems different once the painful haze of the reversing process finally fades – it’s  _power_  that’s flooding through him now and though he knows that he should think it a bad thing, though he remembers his own thoughts regarding the Reverse prior to his loss to Kai, they seem strange and foreign now and they do not matter anymore anyway. He blinks as he sits up from his crumbled position, a grin tugging on his mouth when Kai steps into his line of sight, frowning near impassively as always, but Miwa can read the faint concern beneath that – not that there is any need to be concerned, when he is better than new in this reborn state – and immediately waves it off: “Now, that was quite the trip.”

He takes the hand he’s offered, pulls himself up with Kai’s help and then takes a moment to lean down and brush the dust off his pants, humming faintly under his breath. When he looks up again, Kai’s gaze has already returned to his deck and Miwa knows exactly where his thoughts have wandered off to, that he is thinking already about Aichi and Ren and the Fights to come – as he should be; they are both cause and objective of the path Kai has chosen after all. There isn’t much time left for Kai to fight them, the Reverse whispers to him, it’s just a matter of a day or two at best until Link Joker takes hold of the whole planet, but that’s quite alright.

Miwa is going to make sure that it will be. He won’t allow Kai’s ambition to remain unfulfilled.

He drapes his forearms on Kai’s shoulder – the contact is solid but he only puts on just enough weight to enforce his presence (Kai is not alone and he’ll make sure to impress that on him), but not enough to actually lean on him – and glances down at Chaos Breaker Dragon from his vantage spot.

“Ready to face Aichi with that?”

It’s not really a question – they’ve just tested it out after all and now that Kai’s skill with Link Joker have exceeded his own Kagero (even if only guided by Miwa’s a bit less capable hands), he is ready for the true challenge. Kai’s answer is nothing but a little noise of agreement before he reaches for his deck box and puts it away, and Miwa draws his forearms away and claps his shoulder with a grin and lets his hand linger.

“Gotcha! Leave setting it up all to me.”

Someone ought to inform poor Aichi about this unavoidable Fight that’s ahead of him after all. He curls his fingers lightly and squeezes Kai’s shoulder before he withdraws for good and says: “No worries! I got your back.”

Even (or maybe especially) now. He wouldn’t be able to call himself Kai’s buddy otherwise after all.

* * *

He returns to the Tatsunagi Corporation building later that night after a little trip to the hang out of the Underground Fighters – it never hurts to have more friends after all – and as he’s expected, he finds Kai sitting on the couch near the window front, hands clasp tightly around his deck as he stares out into the darkness of the night.  There’s a second stack of cards on the coffee table, Miwa notes, a grin flickering over his face when he recognizes Dragonic Overlord on the top card – reborn to greater glory (as he would be of course, because the Kagero will always be  _Kai’s_  clan first and foremost, no what others he might seek to master).

“Aichi knows. He’ll be coming soon.” Miwa says while he makes himself comfortable against the corner of that couch, and doesn’t elaborate that ‘soon’ means within the next day – it’s pitch dark outside after all and knowing Aichi it might take a bit for him to find his resolve, the resolve he’ll need if he wants to have any chance of matching Kai’s newly gained strength – even Kai ought to expect as much. And still he holds onto his deck like an anchor, shoulders set with more tension than they ought to be – and that is something that Miwa can’t just simply ignore, is it, he thinks as he scoots forward and presses himself half against Kai’s back, ignoring the flinch of surprise while he trails his fingers along Kai’s arms and gently pries at his fingers.

There is something near pricelessly endearing about the look of confusion on Kai’s face when he narrows his eyes and actually questions out loud – “What are you doing?” – so Miwa can’t really help the cheeky smirk as he caresses the knuckles of Kai’s hands with his thumb in order to coax them into opening up. “Offering a distraction. There’s no use fussing anymore over that deck, is there?”

You are not alone, Miwa doesn’t say when he finally takes the cards and places them right next to the second stack on the table or while he pushes close close closer and brushes his lips against Kai’s (and is pleased to find him leaning in after a moment’s hesitation) or when he pulls him on top of himself and lets his fingers play around the edge of Kai’s shirt, snickering into the kiss when he feels Kai shiver once he touches skin.

Relax, he doesn’t say. You are not alone. I won’t let you be.

* * *

It’s nice to see Kai like this for once, Miwa muses drowsily as he combs through strands of brown hair, to see him for once relaxed and asleep and maybe just faintly vulnerable in ways he wouldn’t usually show, that require a level of trust that Kai allows only so very few people access to. He sure does hope that means that he’s managed to get at least some of his message through in a way that Kai won’t be able to just simply dismiss, but even in case he hasn’t quite… It’s not as though Miwa isn’t exceptionally stubborn himself.

He’ll provide as many reminders as it takes, Miwa swears with a light sigh as he wriggles even closer, eyes fluttering for just a second before he rests his cheek against Kai’s shoulder with a content noise.

Kai is not alone, even now. And no matter how the fights against Aichi or Ren play out, Miwa will stay right beside him to make sure that he won’t ever be.

How else could he call himself his buddy otherwise?

\---  _Fin_  ---


End file.
